


I'm not sure what your role would be,  but I think I want you there. (Significantly Revised)

by rivermoss



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF, Ellie Goulding (Musician), Seinfeld, Seinfeld RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bodily Fluids, Bromance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, POV Bisexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Queer Het, Queer Themes, Slash, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoss/pseuds/rivermoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan and Aaron in an established relationship.   Aaron gets to flirting with Ellie Goulding by the pool.  Bryan enjoys watching.  Things heat up. </p><p>I posted this story a few days ago and then decided to rewrite it.   This is significantly different with more backstory and more of Bryan's introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not sure what your role would be,  but I think I want you there. (Significantly Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a significantly revised version of something I posted a few days ago. It still sucks, because I'm not a writer, but it sucks a little less I hope. 
> 
> I added more backstory on Bryan and his thoughts on the relationship with Aaron. And I fleshed things out a bit, no pun intended. 
> 
> Obviously it goes without saying that this is fiction, inspired by the public personas of people I admire greatly but know nothing about. I don't know any of these people or anything about their lives.

They were at a pool party in the Hollywood Hills, thrown by one of Aaron's future costars in Star Wars Episode Eight. He was really proud of Aaron for landing that and he knew that he was looking forward to working with Rian Johnson again. Too bad Rian wasn't actually at the party though, that would have been more fun.

Bryan spotted and then walked over to Jason Alexander, who frankly he was surprised to find at the party in the first place since everyone else seemed to be under thirty. "Bryan! What are you doing here?" said Jason, looking relieved to see him, "good to see you!"

Bryan and Jason were close friends and confidants. He knew a lot of people expected Jason to be an asshole, mostly because they expected Jason to be George, who frankly was an asshole, and he was often called on to take on that persona and/or kind of do a little bit of a stand-up thing when he did interviews, which further clouded the issue, but the Jason he knew was much kinder and softer and more vulnerable than that and smart and insightful about things in a way that Bryan appreciated and learned from. They'd both been very busy with work and it had been a few months since they'd caught up, a long time for them.

"Aaron got an invite and dragged me along. So far I've met a couple interesting people, brushed up on the music the young people listen to these days, said hi to Jon Hamm who was here for half a minute before he took off and now I'm feeling my age, how are you?"

"Roughly the same. I got invited by this fellow I'm doing this new project with and thought I'd make an appearance. Now I'm pretty much trying to strategize an exit. The food is good but the drinking game going on on the patio is beyond ridiculous. How's Aaron doing and who's he got down there?"

Jason had figured out the Bryan and Aaron thing before Bryan and Aaron had been Bryan and Aaron, at least in an official sleeping together sort of way. He had always been a good friend to Bryan about it.

"He's good. I know I've told you how weird it was for both of us at first transitioning from Breaking Bad - and I know you know how that is from Seinfeld - but we both seem to be doing well finally. And we are doing well together, against the odds."

Following Jason's gaze to Aaron and the lithe late-twenty-something bleach-blond woman who was practically sitting in his lap, he added, "Oh and he's allowed to do that, that's Ellie something or other, she's a British singer-songwriter he just met who seems to want to know what he has in his pants. I could tell her but I feel like it might be hard to work into the conversation."

Jason laughed and raised his eyebrows, and Bryan added: "I know, I know, for whatever twisted reason in my psche, I like watching him with girls all over him, and knowing he'll be coming home with me. And he's Aaron, so he's respectful and makes sure they don't think it's more than it is and that they're at least older than 25, so I feel okay about it. And he has his image to maintain as a straight young Hollywood stud, which so far seems to have prevented people from noticing that we've actually been involved for quite some time."

"Man uh, I hate to break it to you, but anyone who's known the two of you for half a minute would be an idiot not to think you were involved."

They chatted for a few more minutes, filling each other in on their lives, and making plans to get together for dinner sometime soon, and then Jason got up to head over to the bar and work on his extraction plan from the party, and Bryan came down to check in Aaron.

***

Aaron and Ellie were drinking pina coladas on a chaise longue under the sun umbrella. Ellie was sharing the chaise with Aaron, and they were giggling together, leaving Bryan's chaise, to the left and pulled right up next to Aaron's, still unoccupied.

Aaron broke into a broader smile when Bryan came up. He turned a little pink too, it had taken a while for Bryan to convince him that it was okay to flirt with girls in front of him, and he still was a little shy about it sometimes, but he also knew now that Bryan really liked it, and of course Aaron did actually really enjoy having girls all over him, and afterward the two of them would have really hot sex, so it seemed to work out.

Bryan gave Aaron a kiss on the forehead, 'cause he knew he could get away with it, and sat back down in his chaise. Ellie smiled too, and if she was a bit disappointed that they were no longer alone, she was too classy to actually indicate that. She said: "I'm going to get myself some water, do you guys want more drinks?" She gave Aaron a lingering look, and then went to get them some bottled water.

"Hmm, do I get you to myself for a few?"

"You know you can always have me to yourself, just say the word. Besides, you know you like it."

"I do, I really do. But I think she wanted you to go after her, you know, slip off into an empty room with her..."

"She'll be back."

"I wouldn't mind sneaking off with you though..."

"Oh really now..." said Aaron. Bryan reached out and squeezed his hand.

"So how was Jason?"

"He's doing alright. Not working as much as he wants I think, but doing good."

Ellie reemerged with three glasses of ice water. Bryan watched Aaron enjoy watching her walk back toward them. She really was quite cute. She had the muscles of an athlete under her skimpy but stylish swimsuit, but enough body fat to to give her a touchable curviness. Her features were pretty and well cared for but she lacked the overly made-up plasticiness that a lot of young Hollywood actresses seemed to have. Plus she seemed smart, down to earth and fun.

She scootched back onto Aaron's chaise, which pushed Aaron just a little bit closer to Bryan and said: "So, what'd I miss?"

"I was just telling Aaron here that..." Bryan launched into a funny story at Aaron's expense, enjoying as always making him laugh, the way his face lit up and his smile was so infectious. Aaron's new paramour was laughing as well, and then they chatted a bit and then Bryan winked at them and pulled out a newspaper and began pretending to read it while really settling in to observe.

Ellie and Aaron kept chatting a bit but more quietly, with her sometimes saying things in his ear and them giggling together. Aaron reached a hand up and played with the strap of her bikini top. Allowed his hand to fall back down so it was resting on her leg. She really was quite cute. Plus the sexy British accent was quite disarming.

It was an odd quirk of their relationship that Bryan was enjoying watching like this, he supposed. It had been one of the first ways he'd recognized - or maybe rationalized was a better word - the sexual component to his attraction to Aaron, the first couple of seasons they'd worked together. They'd been so drawn together from the very beginning, instant companions, talking and laughing for hours, very quick to become emotionally intimate, and Bryan had know he loved him from very early on.

Realizing there was an equally strong sexual attraction had taken longer. It had been there, but Bryan, he supposed for reasons both professional and due to some massive failure of self perception had logic-ed it away as not meaning what it meant, doing the same when he awoke mornings, cock hard, Aaron in his mind.

Aaron had had girls he was dating visit him on set sometimes and Bryan had been turned on watching him with them, always checking the impulse, so as not to be creepy, but having flashes of Aaron and Tamara Feldman or Jessica Lowndes, or even the short-lived Jacqueline Novak (who Bryan would eventually replace) popping back into his mind later, unbidden.

Eventually, as Aaron and he had started having more and more of kind of sexually charged moments together - touching that lasted a little too long even by bromance standards, almost kiss moments, a scene where their characters were rolling on the floor fighting and for a second Bryan had thought he felt Aaron with an erection, and then had to suppress one himself - he had taken those images out in his mind and allowed himself to fantasize, first about the women, then about Aaron and the women - still telling himself it was about the women - then about himself and Aaron with one of the women together until finally it was just himself and Aaron and he knew.

He supposed part of the appeal initially was that early on in their friendship they'd had a very sort of mentor/protégé relationship, unevenly balanced, but Aaron with women was sort of the opposite of that, masculine and caring and often taking the lead and Bryan just loved watching it.

He supposed around when they had first gotten physically involved Bryan had assumed he'd be the 'top' in their dynamic, both the relationship and the actual sex (he still felt weird using language from queer culture to think about things, mostly because he'd come so late to it, and it was an imperfect fit, he was bisexual now he guessed, but that was such a broad term, and really he was just 'gay for' Aaron, and so much of his identity was really about his profession or other things, not-sexuality things, but he supposed it fit), but Aaron had quickly shown him that often times Bryan really wanted the opposite of that and now their dynamic really was very dynamic, and if he had to describe either of them he'd skip over 'top' and 'bottom' and use the word 'versatile' since really, most of the time they were either, or both or neither of those things and the relationship was better for it.

Ellie wasn't being subtle about what she was after, he felt his attention returning to the moment, watching her eye contact and her fingers running along Aaron's arm, and did he just see her squeezing her thighs together a little? He wondered if Aaron had caught that. Aaron for his part, knowing Bryan enjoyed watching, was flirting back, running a hand along her back, whispering in her ear, playing absently now with the waistband of her swimsuit.

She bent in to whisper to Aaron again and he made eye contact with Bryan and held it a moment, his blue eyes intense, and then when she pulled back, he leaned in and kissed her open mouthed on the lips. He saw her breath quicken and her body rising a little to meet the kiss. Bryan's gaze locked in on the cut of Aaron's jaw, the muscles in his neck, the sensuous movement of his mouth. Bryan subtly repositioned a towel and then the newspaper over his lap.

Aaron was running his fingers down her back, settled them near her hips. He pulled back from her a second, and whispered something in her ear and then she giggled. He let his fingers linger over her belly button, then the hand fall, so for a minute it lingered just almost between her legs and then he pulled away and rested it so it was kind of on her thigh. She definitely squeezed her thighs together again. And he knew Aaron had caught it this time because he ran a hand down the outside of her bare left thigh, just a little extra pressure from his thumb.

Aaron leaned in for another kiss. Lighter this time and more sensual. She let a hand run up onto his bare chest, over his left nipple. Bryan watched Aaron's other nipple get hard. Aaron ran his fingers up under the string ties of her swimsuit, stroked the soft skin there. She leaned in, kissed his neck. Aaron turned and made eye contact with Bryan. _Fuck he was so hot._ Aaron's eyes were a little cloudy and Bryan knew from experience that he was really turned on. Aaron reached down a hand and Bryan squeezed it, just out of Ellie's sight.

She caught on though maybe somehow, he wasn't sure at first. As she came up from kissing Aaron's neck, Bryan saw her glance down to where their hands had just been squeezing, but were not touching now, looked up as he dodged her gaze. She looked up at Aaron assessingly, kissed him briefly on the mouth, then leaned up and whispered a question in his ear. Aaron turned a little red, nodded. She gave him a look for a minute which was intense but hard to read. Whispered something else. Then she kissed him again and he ran a finger along the waistband of her bikini bottoms again this time right in front. She ran a hand along his chest lightly brushing the heel of it against his already hard cock.

She kissed his mouth, hard this time, in control. Then she leaned up and and whispered in Aaron's ear again, and then she shifted a little, ran her palm across the back of Aaron's hand until the fingers were laced, then lifted it and placed it _oh my fucking god_ , on Bryan's thigh. Bryan stiffened almost instantly in his bathing suit.

Aaron made eye contact and grinned at him, squeezing just a little with his hand, hers on top of it, which had traveled more like toward his inner thigh. Bryan shifted the newspaper a little on his lap. Tried to look inconspicuous. It was one thing for the folks at the party to see the illustrious Aaron Paul making out with a girl, it was another for them to see the same girl and/or Aaron, touching his thigh. There were people around, but they were near a palm tree, and somewhat out of sight. No one was looking directly at them, and it was a private party, no press.

He felt the paired hands slide upward a smidge. Ellie leaned in and kissed Aaron and at the same time Bryan felt the paired hands travel north till they were cupping his now very erect penis. His breath hitched a bit. Aaron broke the kissing with Ellie a minute and smiled at him holding eye contact in that way that he always did that told Bryan that he loved him.

Ellie shifted a leg over so she was straddling Aaron and leaned forward on Aaron's lap so she was able to grind up against him. Oh fuck that was hot. Aaron put his right hand behind Ellie's head and kissed her hard. At the same time he gave a hard stroke to Bryan's cock, her softer more feminine hand following along. Ellie sort of brought her sarong scarf up around their hips. Bryan looked around, but the focus of the party had shifted to the other side of the patio and no one seemed to be looking in their direction.

Aaron began kissing her chest, pulling her breasts free with his other hand and began sucking, licking and teasing them while Bryan watched eyes glued on Aaron. And all at the same time that secret pair of hands exploring Bryan's cock over his bathing suit. He felt the hands on his crotch rubbing, finding a rythm. At the same time Ellie was kissing the side of Aaron's neck and grinding rhythmically against him.

He looked flushed. Leaving just Ellie's hand stroking Bryan's hard cock, and with his eyes still focused on her, Aaron reached down and took Bryan's right hand, giving it a quick squeeze and moving it to her thigh. Ellie took the opportunity to reach into Bryan's bathing suit and pull him free, her hand now on his bare flesh and exploring, touching his balls, running a finger over his slit which was moist with pre-come, rubbing the underside of the head, before finally grasping him and finding a rythm with the shaft, her attention intently fixed on Aaron all the while.

Meanwhile, Aaron guided the hand of Bryan's that he had just squeezed, to in between Ellie's legs. And then slid his own hand back to join Ellie's on Bryan's now bare cock. Bryan looked around again, a little anxious, but still no one was noticing them.

While Aaron kissed Ellie, Bryan worked his fingers into her suit, past her soft hair, parted her lips, and slid them back and forth in the slick wetness - she was so wet - there. She moaned, bucked against his hand. He circled her clit and then gently slid a finger inside of her. She moaned a little more, bucked harder. Shifted so his finger went in all the way. Moaned again, needy. Aaron moaned a little at that and Bryan shifted his hand so even while he was finger fucking her he was grinding the back of his hand into his lover's cock.

He felt her get even slicker, and added another finger, letting the heel of his thumb press into her clit, the back of his hand still pressing into Aaron. Felt her moan a little at the increase in pressure and an involuntary pulse pass through her. She had turned all red and was breathing hard into Aaron's neck. Aaron moaned, bucking a little himself, face flushed. She was riding Bryan's fingers now, grinding her hips down on him, the paired hands on Bryan's cock - Aaron's thick strong masculine one and her warm soft feminine one - continuing to rub but more erratically.

Bryan inserted a third finger and she practically cried out, biting into Aaron's shoulder, her body spasming. He felt Aaron's breath become ragged, needy, and his flushed face was buried hard in the side of her neck.

Ellie was flushed too. She came up for air, pausing on his fingers, then withdrawing her hand and going into her beach bag, she pulled out a condom.

Bryan's pulse quickened, he hadn't expected things to go so far, this was insane. He looked around, but still no one was noticing them. Ellie looked at Aaron for the okay, Aaron made eye contact with Bryan, his expression wanton, but the question still there, and Bryan knew that if he said no this would end right here. He nodded yes.

Aaron's contact on Bryan's cock slowed for a few as he watched Ellie pulling Aaron's hard cock up over the waistband of his swim trunks, then putting on the condom, Ellie gyrating against Bryan's fingers still inside her, still with only Ellie's sarong loosely draped around them and barely hiding anything.

Bryan grasped his lover's cock and gave it a few strokes, the way he knew Aaron liked it, feeling him relax backward and respond with a heavy breath, then Bryan pulled a string to untie one side of Ellie's tiny bikini, pushing aside the fabric exposing her warm wetness, and then guided Aaron inside her as she raised and then lowered her hips.

She cried out a little and bit into Aaron's neck and Aaron moaned in reply. Bryan felt his cock twitch and as if it was even possible, get even harder, straining against Aaron's hand. He felt Ellie's hand come back to join it, and he was being stroked with intensity once again.

Bryan's fingers rubbed Ellie's clit for a few moments as she sought and found a rhythm. Then Bryan, knowing Aaron would like the taste and smell of her on his fingers, took them and held them up to Aaron's mouth. Ellie got there first. She took his index finger in, sucking it all the way in and cleaning it with her tongue. At the same time he felt Aaron's tongue on the back of his hand, licking up the rest. She let go and Aaron took Bryan's fingers in his mouth this time, slowly deliberately, thrusting and withdrawing, sucking the way he usually sucked Bryan's cock, his tongue lapping up her essence.

Ellie was breathing harder and moving more intently now on top of Aaron, and Bryan could see Aaron get flushed and his breathing quicken. His own hand slipped back down to his side. He looked around again. Saw one of the security guards looking at them out of the corner of his eye before looking away from them, as though he had maybe been watching but knew full well he was paid not to see stuff like this. Bryan decided he didn't care. The security guard nodded almost imperceptibly and perhaps by way of apology, or in order to listen, shifted a little so his back was sort of in front of them, blocking them just in time from a couple of party guests who passed by briefly and then were gone.

The two hands were now stroking him intently in unison with the thrusting right next to him. Fuck this felt good. Despite the attention they were giving him, Ellie and Aaron's eyes and mouths remained intently on each other. He rested his head to the side slightly so he could watch Aaron. Smiled a second as Aaron turned and caught him watching him. Then Aaron turned back, knowing what Bryan had wanted to see, and kissed Ellie on the mouth, again then the neck, passionately. Bryan focused on the way Aaron's neck muscles moved as he kissed her, the softness of his mouth, the masculinity in the cut off his jaw, his right hand lingering gently on her chest before moving to her rear to guide her hips.

The pace against his cock sped up a little. He lay his head back, breathing hard, grasping the chaise with his hands, his body flirting with the moment when it would release control. Ellie was now moaning a little and stifling it by biting into Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron's breathing was ragged and Bryan knew from experience that he was close. Ellie appeared close as well and he brought the fingers of his right hand down to circle her clit and help push her over.At the same time he felt Aaron's hand tighten on his cock, and Ellie's over top of it and he leaned his head back again as his own breathing got ragged.

They were each rapidly coming apart at the seams, breathing heavy, skin flushed and sweaty, muscles twitching, and no longer able to hide what they were doing under a composed facade. He hoped to fuck no one was watching, but was too far gone to look and find out.

Ellie came first, body jerking with an almost primal, audible, though thank god somewhat muted cry coming from her lips which seemed to push Aaron over the edge, head tilted back, face flushed, also suppressing a moan, body contracting, and watching that, combined with the sudden tightening of the two hands on his cock finally sent Bryan over as well, body tensing, head going back and a warm spurt of semen landing on his belly.

They were all still a moment. Lost in the aftermath of sensation, then coming back to the present. Looking furtively around, knowing they'd gotten carried away. There was a group of people who drifted into view - they might have been caught but for the difference of a minute or two.

The security guard came back to life, wandered off, Bryan wondered absently if he was going somewhere to jerk off. The group passed.

Aaron kissed Ellie a last time, hands encircling her waist. Then she smiled, sat up and pulled off of Aaron's cock, readjusting her suit so she was covered. As she stood up, momentarily blocking the view, Aaron taking a quick look around for people, kissed Bryan full on the mouth, hard, staying there just a little bit longer than he had with her.

When they came up from the kiss Ellie was smiling at them. "So if you boys are ever in London, together, trawling for more women to play this uh little game with again, give me a call, we'll go for round two"

"You do know you're the only one that's gotten remotely this far, don't you?" said Bryan grinning at her. 

She grinned, bent down and gave them each a quick kiss on the mouth, and headed off, turning back one last time to mouth "call me" at them.

Then looking around again once to make sure he wasn't seen, Aaron reached over and dipped his whole hand into the mess of semen still on Bryan's belly, made some truly wicked eye contact with him and proceed to casually lap it off his hand, in full view of anyone who glanced their way, as though it were melted ice cream or something, cracking Bryan up and sending a surge of sensation through his crotch.

After he was done, Aaron, smiled devilishly at him and mouthed "I love you".

***

As they were leaving the party, Aaron and him side by side, surreptitiously holding hands under the cover of the crowd, Bryan ran into Jason again who gave him a wicked grin, looked over at Ellie on the other side of the room, and said "So did you have fun at the party?"

Causing Bryan to blush bright red. "Tell me you didn't see that."

"Almost all of it man, but I don't think anyone else caught on, and of course if I thought they were going to I would have at least tried to run interference. Except maybe for that security guard though, he was standing in front of you, trying to be subtle, with his cock bulging out of his pants."


End file.
